De Nuevo contigo
by Angeles02
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son una hermosa pareja, se les cumple el sueño de su vida tendran a una hermosa bebe pero no todos estan de acuerdo con eso alguien llegara para arruinar esa linda felicidad y quitarles lo que mas quieren
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Hola lectores se me vino esta historia a la cabeza al ver una película y realmente sé que es diferente a las demás y también que en esta historia no todo será color rosa habrán momentos tristes así como también alegres Espero que les guste

Aquí Blaine y kurt se han casado y viven felices juntos en new york, kurt tiene 27 y Blaine 26

-Blaine salió positivo, Positivo mi amor – Dice kurt besando a su novio y con una prueba de embarazo en la mano

-No puedo creerlo al fin, nuestro deseo se cumplió, seremos padres – dice Blaine llorando de alegría

-Te amo – dice kurt

-Yo te amo mas y ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado – dice Blaine besando a kurt

3 Meses después

-bueno el bebe se ve muy bien – dice el doctor al ver la pantalla

-Ya podemos saber el sexo – dice Blaine emocionado al lado de su marido

- Mmm bueno con lo que veo aquí, parece que es una – El hombre se queda callado viendo la pantalla

-Una que – grita kurt

-Una niña – dice el Doctor sonriendo

-Una niña – dice kurt con los ojos llenos de lágrima – mi amor tendremos una hermosa niña – dice kurt abrazando a Blaine

-Es genial, te amo bebe – dice Blaine besando a su marido

4 Meses después

-Parezco una ballena- dice kurt comiendo un pastel de chocolate

-Jajaja es que comes mucho – dice Blaine con cariño

-Yo no como mucho- dice kurt comiendo un helado y un pastel a la vez

-A un no puedo creer lo que te dijo mi padre – dice Blaine triste

-Mi amor sabes que tu padre jamás aprobó nuestra relación

-Pero es que es su nieta como se atreve a decirle fenómeno es un desgraciado – dice Blaine

-Bebe cuando tu padre vea lo hermosa que va a hacer nuestra nena la va a amar ya verás – dice kurt sonriéndole

-Por eso te amo, siempre sabes que decirme – dice Blaine besándolo

9 Meses después

-Blaineeeeeeeee – grita kurt tirado en el suelo con las manos llenas de sangre

-kurt no grites mi amor que paso – grita Blaine subiendo las escaleras

-SE ME ROMPIO LA FUENTE – Grita kurt, Al escuchar eso Blaine sale corriendo arriba y ayuda a su marido el cual no dejaba de gritar y jalarles sus rulos, llamo a una ambulancia la cual estuvo hay 5 minutos después, Llegaron al hospital y lo subieron a una silla de ruedas

-Blaine no aguanto – Grita kurt

-Ya mi amor ya va a pasar todo – dice Blaine mas asustado que kurt aunque no lo demostraba, entraron a la sala de parto, Rachel, santana mercedes y finn ya estaban en el hospital esperando a que alguien les dijera algo del castaño

-Ya llamaste a burt – le dice Rachel sobándole la espalda a un finn nervioso

-Sí, salen mañana a primera hora para acá – dice fin más tranquilo

-Porque no nos dicen nada – dice mercedes viendo a santana quien discutía con una enfermera porque no le querían decir como estaba kurt

Mientras tanto en la oficina del doctor

-Ya lo sabe doctor tiene que parecer que la niña murió – dice el señor Anderson

- Ok pero no entiendo porque hace esto – dice el doctor

-No quiero tener a ese fenómeno como familia – dice el señor Anderson

-No sé si sea lo correcto – dice el doctor indeciso

-Tal vez con esto se decida – dice el señor Anderson entregándole un sobre al doctor con mucho dinero

En la sala de parto, Un kurt adolorido despierta

-Y la bebe – dice kurt

-La llevaron para limpiarla es hermosa – dice Blaine sonriendo – también la revisaran

- Ya tenemos a nuestra linda niña – dice kurt besando a Blaine

Pasaron 2 horas que no les decían nada de la niña y se estaban preocupando, En eso llega el doctor al cuarto con una cara triste

-Señores Anderson-hummel les lamento informar que la niña nació con un problema del corazón lo cual era muy grave, ella Murió – dice el doctor

En eso Blaine se queda en shock no sabiendo si gritar o llorar pero el castaño hizo las dos cosas

-Mi bebe, no, es imposible que me hayan quitado a mi bebe es que no… – kurt no pudo terminar de hablar porque empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, mientras Blaine se le lanzaba encima al doctor furioso

-Porque no hizo nada, es mentira yo la vi estaba bien estaba completamente sana – grita Blaine

-Señor cálmese, lo siento por su pérdida sé que es duro, lo entiendo pero… – el doctor no termino de hablar porque Blaine lo golpeo

-Usted no entiendo nada – grito Blaine, y de repente deja su furia al lado y escucha el llanto de su esposo, en eso se le rompe el corazón, se voltea hacia el castaño y lo abraza quería llorar pero no podía kurt estaba destrozado quería ser fuerte por el castaño así que lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que no aguanto más y también se derrumbo a llorar

Mientras tanto fuera del hospital

-Toma ahora es suya – dice el señor Anderson entregándole a la niña la cual no dejaba de llorar a un hombre el cual no tenía muy buena pinta

-Ash espero que crezca rápido esta mocosa para que pueda ayudar en el trabajo – dice el señor poniendo a la niña no muy amablemente en el asiento

En ese momento la niña deja de llorar y mira al señor Anderson esos ojos azules muy azules como el mar y el señor Anderson sintió un poco de culpa pero no, no se iba a arrepentir era lo mejor para su hijo

**Un reviews se los suplico, quiero saber si la historia gusta para seguirla, Ash como odio al padre de Blaine lo oído, alguien aparte de mi lo odia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ItsMeAgaiin**** : **Tienes razón con lo de que hice saltos temporales, pero es que quiero que este fic se base cuando la niña esta grande, por eso hice tantos saltos en el anterior, gracias por tus consejos y con lo de la ortografía, Lo mejorare saludos:)

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que el doctor les dio la noticia, Blaine estaba tan preocupado, kurt no come, no duerme, no habla con nadie, no deja de llorar desde hace dos semanas, Blaine ya no sabe qué hacer, perder a su hija le dolió y lo está terminado de matar ver a su ángel así.

Blaine ya había preparado la cena y se la llevaría al castaño como todas las noches, ya que kurt no sale del cuarto, Blaine toca la puerta y nadie contesta, eso hizo a Blaine asustarse, así que entra y lo que ve hizo que su corazón doliera mucho mas, Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la ventana rodeado de todas las cosas de la bebe, seguía llorando, Blaine dejo la cena en la mesita de noche y se fue hacia kurt y lo abrazo por detrás

-Ángel, tienes que comer – dice Blaine tratando de no llorar al ver al castaño tan vulnerable

-No quiero – dijo kurt apartándose del abrazo bruscamente – No quiero nada no entiendes

Blaine ve como kurt lo trata y no aguanto más y se lanzo de rodillas a llorar 2 semanas, 2 semanas aguantando ese sufrimiento, tratando de ser fuerte por kurt y todo se fue en ese momento en que empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, la rabia que tenía el castaño se había ido al ver a Blaine así_, había sido tan egoísta, Blaine también está sufriendo y lo dejo solo_ piensa kurt acercándose a Blaine y abrazándolo

-Lo siento Blaine, Lo siento tanto, siento haberte gritado, siento haberte dejado solo en esto y dejar de hablarte tú no tienes la culpa pero duele tanto – dice kurt abrazando mas fuerte a Blaine

-Lo se ángel, no tienes que disculparte solo no quiero verte más triste eso me está matando, kurt hay que salir adelante juntos, nuestra pequeña no le gustaría ver que nos hemos dejado vencer por el dolor – dice Blaine mirando a kurt

-Sabes que, tienes razón, nuestra pequeña querría que siguiéramos adelante, hay que levantarnos por ella, podremos superar esto, pero jamás podre olvidarla – dice kurt limpiándole las lagrimas a Blaine

-Te amo ángel – dice Blaine tratando de sonreír – no sé qué haría sin ti

-Yo también te amo -dice kurt dándole un tierno beso

Y así fue, los dos pudieron levantarse juntos y seguir sus vidas kurt siguió con la obra de Broadway que lo contrataron como su protagonista y su trabajo en el mundo la moda y Blaine siguió atendiendo el bufet de abogados de su padre

**13 años después **

-Elizabeth ven ahora mismo, tienes que limpiar los baños- grita un hombre sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión cómodamente

-ya voy – grita una niña de unos 12 años cabello castaño con unos hermosos rulos, ojos azules como el mar que logran hipnotizar a cualquiera, y piel blanca como la porcelana, esa niña era hermosa, pero lo ocultaba con una apariencia muy humilde, cargaba una braga toda sucia, zapatos malgastados, cabello recogido y un poco sucia cargaba un pote lleno de agua el cual se veía muy pesado y lo llevo hasta el baño

-Ya hice el almuerzo, lave tu auto y limpie tu cuarto, papa puedo descansar – dice la chica sentándose en el piso exhausta

-Párate de hay buena para nada y ve a limpiar el baño – grita el hombre – y sabes que no me gusta que me digas papa

Lizzy hizo lo que su padre le ordeno y luego sin que se diera cuenta, se fue a su habitación la cual no era muy lujosa, era un cuarto del tamaño de un baño, tenía una cama, una mesita, un armario y una ventana, se tumbo en su cama y saco un cuaderno pequeño debajo de la almohada y empezó a escribir

Querido diario

hoy como todos los días mama se fue a trabajar dejándome sola con papa y como siempre me mando a hacer todo, y tengo que obedecerlo, es eso o me pega, En una semana cumpliré 13 años será que esta vez sí se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños, espero que si no quiero pasar otro cumpleaños solita

- Elizabeth DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA –grita el padre de lizzy haciendo que ella se asustara y guardara su diario debajo de su almohada

-YA VOY PADRE –grita lizzy, la castaña va hacia la sala donde está su papa enojado

-Dónde estabas mocosa – dice el padre, agarrando a Liz de los brazos muy fuerte

-Estaba en mi habitación padre – dice ella saliéndosele las lagrimas – me estas lastimando

-Me importa un comino, ahora lárgate de la casa y no vuelvas hasta que llegue tu madre- grita el hombre sacando a la niña de la casa

-Porque no pude tener padres que me quisieran – dice Liz limpiándose las lagrimas y caminando hacia un parque que está cerca de ahí. al llegar un lindo niño de unos 5 años se cae raspándose un poquito su rodillita, lizzy enseguida sale corriendo hacia el niño

-Bebe tranquilo, está bien solo fue un rasponcito – dice Liz tratando de calmar al pequeño pero el niño no dejaba de llorar en el piso

-Está bien que tal si te canto – dice Liz sentando junto al niño, y empieza a cantar blackbird, el niño dejo de llorar al instante escuchando esa hermosa voz, era tan angelical, fue tan hermosa que el niño dejo de llorar y empezó a aplaudir

-Eres un ángel – dice el niñito dándole un besito en la mejilla y corriendo hacia su mama, Liz sonríe se levanta y sigue caminando, a pesar de que tiene unos padres tan malos lizzy es la persona más humilde bondadosa y con un gran corazón, el niño tiene razón es un ángel.

-Señor kurt hummel, Isabel está en la línea – dice la secretaria de kurt

-Gracias marilyn – dice kurt sonriendo y atiende el teléfono

-Hola Isabel, si la telas están aquí , ya elegiste a las modelos , ok esta bien nos vemos mañana – kurt cuelga y vuelve a su trabajo, cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar ve quien es y al hacerlo sonríe y contesta el teléfono

-Alo, donde esta mi bebe preciosa – dice kurt sonriendo

-Hola papi, - dice una niña – ya te extraño cuando volverás de trabajar

-Pronto bebe pronto, y tu papa – dice kurt

-Aquí estoy ángel – dice Blaine contestando esta vez

-hola amor que hacen – dice kurt

-Horita estamos en el parque, a qué hora sales, vamos a cenar juntos si – dice Blaine

-Está bien, y salgo creo que dentro de una hora diviértanse –Dice kurt

Blaine le pasa el teléfono a la pequeña – adiós papi te quiero

-Yo mas mi vida

-Adiós mi amor te amo – dice Blaine colgando, kurt deja el teléfono en la mesa y sigue con su trabajo, ha estado muy ocupado hoy pero esa llamada le quito todo el estrés de encima

Blaine estaba sentado en una banca en el parque leyendo un libro y de vez en cuando viendo a una niña como de unos 9 años jugando en los juegos , tenía la piel blanca como kurt y el cabello negro y con rulos igual a los de Blaine y su ojos son una combinación ente los de Blaine y kurt son color miel pero otras veces se vuelven azul era una pequeña muy adorable, corría de acá para allá haciendo que sus adorables rulos estuvieran alocados, esa pequeña se llamaba Grace después de lo que kurt y Blaine pasaron , decidieron tener otra nena y pondrían todo el amor que no le pudieron dar a su pequeño ángel en ella, aunque tuvieran otra hija ellos aun amaban a Elizabeth, en 5 días seria su cumpleaños y como todos los años kurt y Blaine y la pequeña Grace van al cementerio a pasar la tarde en la tumba de lizzy. Grace aunque no conoció a su hermana la ama tanto como kurt y Blaine

Grace estaba en los barandales y se cae , cayendo encima de una niña castaña

-Au – dice la castaña

-Lo siento -dice la pequeña Grace

-Está bien nena fue un accidente – dice la castaña levantándose – debes tener cuidado

-Sí, Me llamo Grace – dice la pequeña estirando su mano

-Yo me ya Elizabeth, puedes llamarme lizzy – dice la castaña sonriendo

-te llamas igual que mi hermana – dice Grace sonriendo

-Tienes una hermana – pregunta lizzy

-No ella murió al nacer, pero igual es mi hermana – dice Grace sonriendo

-Lo siento mucho – dice lizzy triste

-Está bien, seria genial que estuviera aquí jugando conmigo – dice Grace triste

-Si quieres puedes jugar conmigo – dice lizzy

-Siiiii –Grita Grace emocionada agarrando la mano de lizzy y llevándosela a los juegos

Las niñas se llevaban muy bien, reían y hablaban sin parar jugaban en los columpios y cualquier persona que pasaba se queda viendo esa linda escena eran tan tiernas y cualquiera diría que son hermanas mismo cabello excepto por el color, mismos ojos(casi) , y mismo color de piel , Blaine dejo su lectura y hecho un vistazo al parque pero no ve a Grace a sí que se para y en ese momento ve que la niña está jugando con una un poco mayor que ella así que va hacia allá

-Hola Grace, quien es tu amiga – Blaine aun no había visto a Liz porque estaba de espaldas

-Se llama lizzy igual qué mi hermanita y es mi amiga – dice Grace sonriendo, en ese momento lizzy se voltea a mirar a Blaine con una sonrisa, entonces Blaine quedo hipnotizado viendo esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos, eran los ojos de kurt, esa niña era igual a kurt, eran los mismos inocentes ojos que vio hace trece años en el hospital cuando su hija nació, Blaine no podía parar de ver a la niña, que ni escuchaba lo que decía

-Hola señor me llamo Elizabeth me puede decir lizzy – dice liz sonriendo

-Papa – dice grace al ver que su papa no reacciona – PAPA –grita grace

En ese momento Blaine sale de su estado se shock y ve hacia Grace – que pasa pequeña – Dice Blaine viendo de reojo a lizzy quien estaba haciendo un castillo

-Papa lizzy puede cenar con nosotros hoy – dice la pequeña Grace con su carita de cachorrito que Blaine sabía que no podía decirle que no

-Claro, Elizabeth te gustaría cenar con nosotros – dice Blaine sonriendo, quería que fuera, quería que kurt la viera, viera lo hermosa que era

Lizzy se emociono cuando escucho eso pero recordó algo – lo siento señor pero mama y papa me pegarían si no estoy en casa -dice Liz parándose y despidiendo de una triste Grace y a Blaine quien aún seguía sorprendido

-Que mal – dice Grace viendo por donde se fue la castaña – verdad que es bonita, me gustaría que fuera mi hermana, es igualita a papa verdad

Blaine sabia que lo que la niña decía era cierto, esa niña tiene algo, algo que hace que la quiera proteger como su hija , necesita averiguar mas de esa niña, y que es eso de que sus papas le pegarían acaso la maltratan, se preguntaba Blaine


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy como todos los días, se paraba más temprano que todos para hacer todos los oficios, Terminaba y se hacia el desayuno, y claro el de sus padres también, Cuando lizzy llego a los 5 años los padres empezaron tratarla como sirvienta, ella lavaba les hacia comida, lavaba el coche limpiaba iba al mercado y si se oponía le pegaban, era tan frustrante, ni siquiera la dejaban descansar pero no se quejaba para no meterse en problemas y hacia todo rápido para poder pasar toda la tarde fuera de casa, Lizzy termino todo y salió y se fue a la casa de su amiga.

-Como esta todo Liz – pregunta una chica de cabello negro, liso realmente muy liso piel morena y ojos azules, a lizzy le parecía la chica más linda

-Como siempre – dijo

-Lo siento – Dijo la chica mirando a lizzy

-No se porque me odian – dijo lizzy

-No creo que te odien – dice la chica

-Sí, si me odian – dijo lizzy

-Sabes te traeré chocolate- dice la chica buscando en la nevera, y volviendo a la sala con un chocolate y dándoselo a Liz

-Son los peores, saben lo que hicieron ayer, habían dos lindos chicos besándose en la pradera, se veían tan lindos y mis padres le lanzaron piedras, yo no entiendo porque odian a los homosexuales – dice lizzy

-Ja si es así imagínate cuando se enteren que eres lesbiana – dice la chica

-Ni pensarlo, espero que nunca se enteren – decía lizzy – imagínate lo que me harían

-Ni pensarlo – decía la chica asustada por su amiga – pero tampoco puedes esconder tu sexualidad

-Lo sé es que yo no me avergüenzo, me gusta ser así – dice lizzy

-Que bueno – decía la chica orgullosa de su amiga

-Emily crees que sea adoptada – pregunta lizzy

-Ja obvio que creo que eres adoptada – decía la chica – mírate y míralos, tu eres un ángel y ellos el diablo

-Jajaja ok en eso tienes razón – dijo lizzy riendo un poco pero luego puso su carita triste

-Lizzy ya verás que las cosas se acomodaran, ya verás que lograras ser feliz – dijo la chica

-Ja espero que sea así, gracias por escucharme Emi – dice Liz

-Para eso estoy aquí no – dice la chica

-Oye ayer conocí a una niñita, realmente era muy linda que dios la cuide, y no se me llamo la atención , no amorosamente si estas pensando eso a lo demás es tres años menor , pero no sé, sentía como que si fuera parte de mi, igual que su padre – dijo lizzy

-Tal vez esas personas son las que has estado buscando y te darán la felicidad y amor que mereces – decía Emily

-Ja muy graciosa, hasta me invitaron a cenar – dijo Liz

-Y aceptaste cierto – dice Emily

-Claro que no, no me quería aprovechar de su amabilidad seguro me vieron como una pobretona y sintieron lastima – decía Liz trise

-No lo creo, creo que esta muy equivocada – dijo Emily

-Y a lo demás recuerdas que tengo que estar en casa antes que mama vuelva – dijo Liz

-Cierto, pero bueno será otro día – dijo Emily

Lizzy sale de la casa de su amiga y camina por las calles de su ciudad hasta que llega al centro comercial decide entrar y va a una tienda donde hay hermosos vestidos de niñas y lizzy se les quedo viendo realmente eran muy lindos pero ella jamás podría darse el lujo de usar uno de esos

-Blaine, estoy en el centro comercial estoy comprando vestidos para Grace, no Blaine no la estoy malcriando, está bien adiós bebe nos vemos luego, Te amo – el castaño tranca y entra a la tienda en donde esta lizzy y empieza a ver los vestidos estaba tan entretenido viéndolos que no se dio cuenta que una hermosa niña de estatura baja con cabello castaño estaba hay sin querer se tropezó con ella que hizo que se le cayera el teléfono lizzy se agacha y lo recoge.

-Perdón, lo siento nena es que estaba distraído y no te vi – dijo kurt rápidamente en eso lizzy levanta su cabeza y sonríe, kurt en ese momento se quedo en shock por la belleza de esa niña, dios esos ojos, ya sabía de lo que hablaba Blaine cuando decía que sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, ese cabello castaña con rulos igual a los de su esposo, esa piel pálida y lo hoyuelos de Blaine.

-Está bien no te preocupes fue un accidente -dice Liz entregándole el teléfono – Me llamo Elizabeth me puedes decir lizzy -dice ella extendiendo su mano

-Am Hola, este, me llamo kurt hummel, un gusto princesa – dice kurt sonriéndole aun sorprendido- había algo en esa niña que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien

-Pues es un gusto señor hummel – dijo lizzy con una hermosa risa que hizo que el corazón de kurt saltara

-Oye princesa vienes a comprarte un vestido – pregunta kurt

-No puede son muy caros – decía Liz triste

-Si quieres te puedo comprar uno – dijo kurt

-No claro que no eso sería un abuso, pero igual gracias – dijo Liz

-Por favor no me lo deprecies – dijo kurt con un puchero que hizo que Liz sonriera de ternura

-Está bien solo uno – dijo Liz

-Ok ven aquí – dice kurt agarrándole la mano y guiándole hacia los vestidos

-Cual te gusta lizzy - pregunta kurt poniéndose a su altura

-Am ese- dijo Liz apuntando a un hermoso vestido rosa con flores azules y un lindo moñito blanco en medio

-Vaya tienes buen gusto- dice kurt

-Gracias -dice Liz, kurt agarra el vestido y se lo da

-Anda pruébatelo quiero vértelo puesto – dijo kurt, a los 2 minutos sale lizzy con su hermoso vestido, kurt casi se le sale una lagrima al ver lo adorable que se veía, su cabello de rizos castaños estaba suelto y como era tan lago caía en su espalda, la niña dio una vuelta y su cabello voló por todas partes, parecía un ángel esa niña, kurt se había enamorado de esa pequeña.

-Y como me veo – pregunto lizzy con timidez

-Eres, te queda hermoso princesa – dijo kurt

-De verdad -dijo lizzy mirándose en el espejo

-Sí y yo no digo mentiras bueno no todo el tiempo- dice kurt, en eso lizzy voltea y ve a kurt directamente a los ojos.

-Vaya tenemos los ojos iguales – dijo Liz

-Si eso parece – dijo kurt sonriéndole

-Es genial, Am una pregunta tu por casualidad eres el otro papa de Grace – pregunta Liz

-Am si tengo una nena llamada Grace porque – pregunta kurt – la conoces

-Si es mi amiga nos conocimos en el parque- dice lizzy, _ah ella es la niña de la que Blaine y Grace tanto hablaban pero vaya que tenían razón si es un ángel _Piensa kurt

-O eso es genial Grace no ha parado de hablar de ti desde ese día – dijo kurt

-Enserio – dice lizzy– pensé que se había olvidado de mí

-Olvidarse de ti eso es imposible – dijo kurt – que te parece ir a cenar a nuestra casa así vez a Grace

-Am no, no quiero ser abusadora ya me compro un vestido – dice Liz

-Insisto que deberías ir – dijo kurt

Lizzy se queda pensativa por unos segundos – está bien – dice Liz sonriendo

-Ok pero antes me ayudas a elegir algunos vestidos para mi bebe ya que tienes unos excelente gustos – dice kurt haciendo reír a lizzy

Eligieron unos hermosos vestidos para Grace y aunque lizzy se negó kurt le compro otro vestido, Liz no se cambio a su otra ropa quería que Grace y Blaine la vieran bonita porque como siempre andaba sucia, salen de la tienda y se van al estacionamiento hablan de todo tipos de cosas ríen y se hacen bromas es como que si se conocieran llegan al auto de kurt.

-Wow esto es tuyo – pregunta lizzy sorprendida

-Sí, ven siéntate aquí – dice kurt abriéndole la puerta de atrás y abrochándole el cintura

-bueno, ya estás segura – dice kurt y se monto en el auto

-Y como se conocieron tu Blaine – pregunto lizzy

-Bueno fue hace mucho realmente, pero fue hermoso – dice kurt sonriendo

-Y fue amor a primera vista – pregunta lizzy emocionada

-Bueno para mí lo fue, para él no tanto – dijo kurt

-Pero después se dio cuenta que te amaba verdad – pregunta lizzy

-Sí, si se dio cuenta – dijo kurt

-Que bueno porque eres muy lindo – dijo Liz sonriéndole a kurt

-O, gracias princesa – dijo kurt

-Por nada, y porque me llamas princesa- pregunta Liz curiosa

-Es que pareces una princesa – dijo kurt

-Enserio – lizzy dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Si, si lo eres y llegamos – dijo kurt estacionando el auto

-Wow vives en una mansión – dijo Liz mirando todo asombrado

-Gracias – dijo kurt bajándose del auto y desabrochando a lizzy

-Ven vamos – dijo kurt agarrándole la mano a lizzy, entran a la casa y kurt grita – amor, bebe ya estoy aquí, de repente se escucharon los pasos por las escaleras

-Papa, Papa, Papaaaaa – grita Grace lanzándose a abrazarlo, sin darse cuenta que lizzy estaba atrás de el

-Hola bebe me extrañaste – pregunto kurt

-Si papa Blaine y yo te extrañamos mucho – en eso Blaine va bajando las escaleras

-Hola amor- dice Blaine besando a kurt

-Yo también quiero – dice Grace quien se rio al ver que sus papas la besaban en toda la cara, la bajaron y fue cuando Grace vio a Liz en la puerta quien estaba nerviosa

-Lizzyyyyyy – grita Grace yendo a abrazar a la castaña

-Hola Grace – dice Liz correspondiéndole al abrazo, en eso Blaine voltea y al ver a la niña se le iluminan los ojos

-Donde la conociste – pregunto Blaine

-En el centro comercial – dijo kurt mirando a las dos niñas

-Dios parecen hermana – dijo Blaine, en eso lizzy se acerca

-Hola señor Blaine – dice lizzy nerviosa

-Hola pequeña, como has estado – pregunta Blaine poniéndose a su altura

-Bien, mire lo que me compro kurt, - dice ella mostrando un vestido

-Es muy bonito – dice Blaine

-Si te queda muy bien, ven te mostrare mi cuarto y mis juguetes – dice Grace jalando a Liz hacia las escaleras

-Tengan cuidado niñas – grita Blaine

-Tenias razón amor, es un ángel – dijo kurt abrazando a Blaine

**Vaya, Ya kurt la vio que adorable **


	4. Chapter 4

-Liz, Grace, Vengan la cena esta lista – grito kurt

-Ya vamos papa,- Grito Grace bajando las escaleras con lizzy

Ya todos estaban en la mesa cenando, hacían bromas, reían era como una hermosa familia

-Y Lizzy cuéntanos de tus padres – dijo Blaine

-Am bueno ellos- lizzy no sabía que decir – ellos me quieren mucho si – dijo lizzy nerviosa

-Que bueno una niña como tú hay que valorarla – dijo kurt

-Si seria genial que ella fuera mi hermanita verdad – dijo Grace

-Si seria genial – dijo kurt mirando a lizzy

-Lizzy y tienes novio – pregunto Grace, en eso Blaine se atraganto

-Novio, No señor está muy joven para novio – decía Blaine molesto

-Papa, Suenas como si fueras su papa – dijo Grace

-Am no de hecho yo, Yo soy, Me gustan las chicas – dijo Liz bajando la cabeza

-Oye, Princesa no tienes que avergonzarte de nada – dijo kurt

-Claro que no, eso es normal yo tengo a una amiga así, y es la mejor – dijo Grace – De hecho tiene tu edad y es muy bonita

-Si es que no me avergüenzo me gusta como soy – dijo Liz sonriendo

-Esa es la actitud – dijo Blaine mientras kurt veía a la niña embobado, Terminaron de cenar y Liz y Grace subieron a jugar

-Oye Liz, Tienes un lunar igual que yo – dijo Grace apuntando un lunar en el cuello de Liz

-Así? – pregunto extrañada lizzy

-si mira – Grace se levanto el cabello y le mostro un lunar idéntico al de Liz- Mi papa también tiene uno, No es genial

-Si entonces somos como hermanas de lunares – dijo Liz

-Si eso es genial – dijo Grace abrazando a Liz, Pasaron el rato jugando que lizzy no se percato de la hora ya eran las 9 de la noche

-Wow ya es tarde – dijo Grace bostezando,

-Que, qué hora es – pregunto Liz angustiada

-Son las 9 – dijo Grace

-O dios no – dijo Liz bajando las escaleras

-Liz que pasa – pregunta Blaine

-Son las 9 mama me matara – dijo Liz

-Espera que quieres decir con que tu mama te matara – pregunto kurt asustado

-Am nada es solo que no le gusta que llegue tarde – dijo Liz nerviosa

-Yo te llevo – dijo Blaine

-No es necesario yo

-Yo te llevo vamos – Blaine llevo a Liz a su casa, y apenas Liz entro se escucharon los gritos y golpes

Ya era de mañana y una Liz muy adolorida despertó, Le dolía todo su cuerpo, Tenía heridas en sus piernas y brazos y un gran moretón en su mejilla

Su madre no tuvo nada de piedad

_-DONDE DIABLOS ESTABASS _

_-Estaba en casa de una amiga madre _

_-Que mierda dijiste no me digas madre_

_-Lo siento mucho_

_-ERES UNA MENTIROSA _

_-Por favor no me hagas nada _

_-A LAS NIÑAS MENTIROSAS HAY QUE CASTIGARLAS- dijo la mama de Liz dándole una fuerte cachetada _

_-Madre por favor no me hagas nada _

_-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS MADRE – grito la señora golpeando a Liz en sus brazos y piernas con una vara_

Desde ese incidente la encerraron en su habitación y no le han dado de comer, lizzy tuvo que cuidar sus heridas solas

-Papa déjame salir – suplicaba Liz

-Te dije que no hasta que llegue tu madre

Liz ya no aguantaba necesitaba salir un momento, como pudo subió hasta la ventana que estaba arriba de la habitación y salto realmente no fue buena idea, Porque las heridas comenzaron a sangrar otra vez

Liz llego al parque y se sentó en la grama debajo de un gran árbol sus heridas se veían a kilómetros y lloro hasta más no poder, de repente alguien le toco el brazo, y Liz levanto la cabeza y vio a la chica más hermosa del mundo, era una chica de cabello negro con ojos azules y piel blanca realmente era hermosa

-Oye no llores eres muy linda para llorar – dijo la chica agachándose para estar a la altura de lizzy –Quien te hizo todas esa heridas

-No te importa – dijo lizzy descortés

-Me llamo Samanta dime Sam – dijo la chica

-Yo me llamo Elizabeth puedes decirme lizzy

-Bien lizzy ya nos conocemos ahora me quieres contar

-Solo, solo tuve un problema

-Esas heridas no solo son por un problema se ven realmente mal

-Estoy bien

-Bien bien, Cuántos años tienes

-12 cumpliré 13 en una semana

-Yo tengo 13 los cumplí hace un mes- se quedaron en silencio un rato y Sam veía como Liz trataba de ocultar el dolor que le hacían sentir las heridas

-Lizzy eso te lo hizo tus padres – pregunto Sam, lizzy al oír eso, empezó otra vez a llorar, Sam al ver que no paraba de llorar la agarro por los hombros y la abrazo

-Lizzy tranquila sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero yo estoy aquí no estás sola – decía Sam besando el cabello de Liz

Alguien a lo lejos veía la escena que para muchos era muy tierna pero para ella no

Lizzy volvió a su casa antes que su madre, muy feliz, Porque aunque las heridas le dolieran, había conocido a Sam, Pero esa felicidad se borro al ver que su madre había llegado

-Hola – dijo Liz nerviosa

-Saliste sin nuestro permiso, donde estabas – dijo la señora calmada

-estaba en el parque

-Con quien

-con nadie

-MENTIRA, CREES QUE NO TEVI CON ESA CHICA ABRAZADA Y DANDOSE BESOS, ERES UN FENOMENO QUE ASCO-gritaba la señora

-Yo puedo explicarlo

-Explicar nada, a las niñas malas hay que castigarlas y creo que unos fuertes golpes te curaran de eso – dijo la señora con maldad

2 hora después, lizzy corría por las calles sola, con un ojo morado, Sus manos sangraban y sus pies tenían quemaduras, lizzy corría a pesar de todo el dolor, corría, Necesitaba ayuda no podía quedarse allá o la matarían y llego a donde sabia que la iban a ayudar, toco el timbre y salió un castaño

-Dios lizzy que te paso – dijo kurt y al terminar esa frase lizzy cayo desmayada al piso

**Wow que intenso, ya pronto verán lo que le hicieron esos malnacidos a lizzy, no es una de mis capítulos favoritos.**


	5. Chapter 5

-BLAINE VEN ACA AYUDAME –grito kurt desde la puerta quien tenía en sus brazos a lizzy totalmente herida

-Kurt no grites que pasa – dijo Blaine quien tenía su teléfono en la mano, el cual se le cayó al ver a la pequeña en ese estado

-KURTTT, …ES LIZZY QUE LE PASO,… KURT DIME ALGO - gritaba Blaine todo histérico, kurt quien ya no aguantaba más los gritos le dio una cachetada

-Cálmate iré a llevarla al hospital, tu despierta a Grace y vienes después de mi muévete está muy herida – dijo kurt saliendo hacia su auto, acostando a lizzy con mucho cuidado en el asiento trasero, estaba muy asustado pero necesitaba calmarse no ganaba nada poniéndose como Blaine, el moreno hizo lo que kurt le dijo, despertó a Grace pero la niña no aguanto y se quedó dormida en medio del camino, Blaine tuvo una idea así que fue hasta la casa de una amiga, Blaine llega y carga a Grace quien estaba dormida

-Blaine, que haces aquí – dijo santana quien había abierto la puerta y estaba medio dormida

-Santana es una emergencia necesito que me cuides a Grace, tengo que ir al hospital

-HOSPITAL, que paso, le paso algo a mi porcelana – dijo britt quien salía a ver quien estaba en la puerta

-Luego les cuenta, pero necesito que cuiden a Grace – dijo Blaine

-Está bien no hay problema me avisas cualquier cosa – dijo santana mientras britt cargaba a Grace

-Gracias de verdad les explicaremos luego – dijo Blaine dándole un beso a Grace y metiéndose a su auto

- como paso esto – preguntaba el doctor a kurt mientras llevaba a la niña a emergencias

-No lo sé, ella llego así, dígame doctor se pondrá bien – dijo kurt asustado

-No lo sé señor hummel, realmente se ve muy herida – dijo el doctor con una cara triste – hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance, usted es algún familiar – pregunto el doctor

-No, no lo soy pero realmente la quiero mucho – dijo kurt

- está bien, usted quedara como responsable – dijo el señor anotándolo en su libreta y yéndose a la sala de emergencia, kurt quien aun estaba temblando y estaba todo lleno de sangre, decidió sentarse para ver si se calmaba pero no, en un momento empezó a llorar desconsoladamente poniendo sus manos en su cara, Blaine quien llego al hospital y vio a kurt llorando salió corriendo hacia él y se inclino para estar a su altura, y quito sus manos de su cara y lo abrazo, kurt correspondió, de hecho lo abrazo muy fuerte y no paraba de llorar igual que el moreno pero se calmo, bueno trato de hacerlo se seco las lagrimas y puso sus dos manos en la mejillas de kurt para que se vieran frente a frente

-Mi amor ya verás que ella estará bien, ella estará bien – dijo Blaine

-Blaine tu no la viste, estaba muy herida, no vez, mira estoy empapada de su sangre, quien le pudo a ver hecho eso a ella – dijo kurt llorando

-No lo sé pero lo averiguare – dijo Blaine, habían pasado unas horas y kurt de tanto llanto se quedo dormido en las piernas de Blaine, mientras que el moreno trataba de mantenerse despierto, el doctor salió y al ver que kurt estaba dormido no hizo mucho ruido

-Doctor como esta lizzy – pregunto Blaine

-Bueno la niña realmente esta herida, tiene3 costillas rotas, moretones y cortadas por su cuerpo, y muchos más moretones que no parecen recientes, le quemaron una partecita del brazo, una quemadura de 2 grado pero no es tan grande, parece que fue con una plancha de pelo, y se golpeo la cabeza pero eso no es tan grave, está estable, se recuperara pero señor cuando despierte hay que saber quien le hizo eso a ella, tiene que ser llevado a la policía porque parece que hoy no es la primera vez – dijo el doctor

-Nosotros nos encargamos, de verdad muchas gracias doctor – dijo Blaine

-Está bien, no hay problema, lo bueno es que no vamos a necesitar sangre, porque no fue demasiada la que derramo, Gracias a que la trajeron a tiempo, así que tranquilos ella solo tiene que descansar – dijo el doctor yéndose, el teléfono del moreno empezó a sonar lo cual hizo que kurt despertara

-Alo

-Blaine, como estas, todo está bien

-Si santana todo está bien que paso

-Es que Grace despertó y no para de llorar preguntando por ustedes que hago

-Am tranquila uno de nosotros ira a buscarla

-Está bien, me debes una explicación hobbit – Santana tranco

-Quien era – dijo kurt restregándose sus ojos

-Era santana, dice que la niña despertó y está llorando – dijo Blaine

-Anda tu yo me quedo – dijo kurt

-No anda tu yo me quedare – dijo Blaine

-No Blaine yo me quedo – dijo kurt

-Sabes que, porque no mejor la llevamos a casa, contratamos una enfermera y compraremos todo lo necesario – dijo Blaine

-Pero no sabemos si nos dejaran hacerlo – dijo kurt

-Preguntare, - Blaine duro una hora hablando con el doctor y luego salió

-Que dijo – pregunto kurt

-Dijo que si y que el mismo nos daba a la enfermera y todo lo que necesitara la niña- kurt se fue primero para poder pasar buscando a Grace, llego a la casa y la acostó a dormir, después de una hora llego la ambulancia con la niña, acomodaron todo en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, parecia una habitación de hospital con todos los aparatos, Ya lizzy estaba instalada, cuando kurt la vio casi se desmaya al verla tan herida y conectada a todo eso , kurt y Blaine bajaron a Grace para que durmiera con ellos en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la de lizzy, necesitaban dormir un rato, aunque ya iban a hacer las 4 de la mañana

Kurt quien no podía dormir de la angustia se despertó a las 7 de la mañana, fue a la cocina y preparo la leche que tomaba Grace todas las mañanas y paso por el cuarto de lizzy quien seguía con sus ojitos cerrados kurt se quedo un rato viéndola, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, y tan herida, dios kurt no podía creer como podían lastimar a esa pequeña, kurt al escuchar el llanto de Grace fue a la habitación y se llevo a Grace a la habitación de lizzy para estar acompañándola y además para que Grace no despertara a Blaine ya que el moreno no pudo dormir mucho, Grace quien aun no se había despertado, ella lloraba cuando tenía hambre pero no se despertaba, kurt la tenia cargada y le metió el biberón con la leche, Grace a pesar de tener 10 años, le encantaba beber de mamadera y más si era leche, pero no cualquier leche solo la que hace su padre, después de que se termino todo Grace empezó a abrir sus ojitos esos ojitos, hazel combinados con azul apenas vieron a su padre empezaron a iluminarse y empezó a reír , kurt empezó a hacerle cariñitos y mimos y la niña reía pero al voltear a ver quien estaba en la cama sus ojitos empezaron a humedecerse

-Papi esa es lizzy – dijo Grace parándose y caminando hacia la cama

-Si bebe – dijo kurt

-Que le paso por que esta así papi porque esta golpeada – dijo Grace llorando

-Bebe cálmate, aun no sabemos qué paso, lizzy llego aquí herida – dijo kurt

-Pero está bien, ella se recuperara cierto- dijo Grace

-Si mi amor ella se recuperara – dijo kurt – espera aquí un momento creo que tu padre despertó, -kurt salió y fue a ver al cuarto donde estaba Blaine, mientras tanto Grace acerco uno de los muebles hacia la cama de lizzy

-Te vez tan pálida, mas que papa, o yo, y eso pensé que nunca lo vería, ponte bien sí, yo no sé qué haría sin mi mejor amiga, no sé qué haría sin mi hermanita de lunar, tienes que recuperarte pronto para que podemos jugar juntas, tu eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido, y de ahora en adelante yo, papa, y papa hobbit te cuidaremos – dijo Grace peinando el cabello de lizzy – cuando despiertes le diré a papa que te haga uno de los hermosos peinados que sabe hacer mientras papa hobbit nos prepara sus deliciosas malteadas, ya que estas aquí te quedaras conmigo para siempre, Cierto

-Y Grace – pregunto Blaine parándose

-Esta con lizzy – dijo kurt

-Que dijo cuando la vio

-Se puso a llorar pero ya está tranquila- dijo kurt, el castaño y Blaine fueron hacia el cuarto de lizzy

-Hola mi nena preciosa – dijo Blaine cargando a Grace

-Papi hobbit despertaste,- dijo Grace

-Oye creo que llevarte siempre para que santana es mala idea – dijo Blaine

-Claro que no sabe que a mí me gusta jugar con mi prima – dijo Grace- no puedo esperar para que Sam y lizzy se conozcan – dijo Grace- se quedara con nosotros cierto

-Am no bebe – dijo kurt

-Porque -dijo Grace triste

-Ella tiene sus padres – dijo kurt

-Si claro y donde están esos padres que no los veo aquí – dijo Blaine

-Si, papi hobbit tiene razón, papi hobbit no me pellizques

-No me digas hobbit señorita – dijo Blaine haciéndole cosquillas

-Pero Blaine eres un hobbit que quieres que haga la niña – dijo kurt

-Ha así que tu también quieres cosquillas, ven ayúdame Grace – dijo Blaine y junto con Grace se iban acercando a kurt con una sonrisa malvada

-No, no déjenme Blaine… - kurt no pudo terminar de decir nada porque escucharon una dulce voz proviniendo de la cama

-Hola – dijo lizzy viendo con una sonrisa a los tres

-Lizzy despertaste – dijo Grace abrazándola a lo que los dos adultos la siguieron

-Como estas lizzy, como te sientes – pregunto kurt quien veía comer a lizzy mientras Blaine y Grace iban al supermercado por ropa para lizzy

-Mejor, de verdad gracias por todo – dijo lizzy

-Lizzy es hora de hablar – dijo kurt mirando seriamente a lizzy

-Lo sé- dijo lizzy bajando su mirada

-No lo harás ahora, lo harás cuando los policías lleguen, lizzy sé que esto lo hicieron tus padre, así que tienes que decir la verdad, toda – dijo kurt, lizzy asintió, aunque si pasaría en ese momento porque la policía llego media hora después, Blaine ya había llegado, todos escucharían lo que paso, pero realmente kurt no quería que Grace escuchara todo pero era imposible así que tuvieron que dejarla hay con ellos

-Dime lizzy que fue lo que exactamente paso – pregunto el policía poniendo una grabadora cerca de lizzy

Narra lizzy

-Después de que volví a casa, mama empezó a gritarme que me había visto con una chica en el parque, y la insulto, no soporte que la insultara a sí que le grite y le dije que ese no era su problema pero mama me lanzo al suelo y agarro mi cabello llevándome a rastras hacia el baño

-_Así que no es mi problema, pues entonces tu ya no eres mi problema, así que puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana – dijo la señora golpeando a lizzy con un gran pedazo de madera en todo su cuerpo, la señora al golpearla tan fuerte hizo que un vaso de vidrio cayera al suelo, después de que lizzy ya no tenía fuerzas de poder mantenerse firme cayó al suelo encima de esos vidrios golpeándose la cabeza con el lavamanos, lizzy no podía abrir los ojos pero aun no estaba inconsciente y podía sentir todo, y sintió cuando la señora uso la plancha en su brazo y la dejo por unos 5 minutos lizzy no soportaba el dolor, pero no podía moverse, porque si no sería peor, La señora la dejo tirada en el baño, después de media hora lizzy logro levantarse y salió en dirección a la puerta corriendo hacia la calle_

_-Creo que esta vez fuiste muy dura – dijo el señor quien estaba sentado en el mueble de enfrente donde vio todo sin hacer nada_

_-No es nuestra hija así que me da igual, si se muere allá afuera mejor para nosotros – dijo la señora_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo lizzy mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos

Narro yo

Grace lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de kurt igual que el castaño y el moreno, el policía estaba rojo de la ira con lo que escucho, y los otros policías salieron para que no los vieran llorar

-Esos infelices irán a la cárcel, hare que paguen – dijo el policía, después el señor pidió hablar con kurt y Blaine a solas

-Hay que hacer algo, ya que esos van a ir a la cárcel ella tendrá que ir a un orfanato – dijo el policía

-No, ella no irá allá nosotras nos la quedaremos – dijo kurt

-No lo creo, para poder adoptar es muy difícil, realmente, y para una pareja homosexual mas, no es que este discriminando ni nada, solo que este mundo está lleno de homofóbicos – dijo el policía

-Haremos lo necesario – dijo Blaine

-Lo sé pero mientras esa niña no sea suya, apenas se recupere tendrá que ir un orfanato – dijo el policía


End file.
